User talk:DarkNITE
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8Realms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Time small.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krayfish (Talk) 21:51, June 16, 2011 Military template Imperial: food, stone, iron, coal Industrial: food, iron, coal, oil Modern: food, iron, oil, aluminium Future: same (http://www.8realms.com/c=Pg0sqt-3zB8/kbase/guid/resources) Slight problem with military again. Industrial artillery takes oil instead of food. Maybe have both signs in the military head as foodpic/oilpic and the players who have reached the age will know what it means :P Yes, the upkeep cost. It would get too messy to make a special militaryhead for artillery, so I'm thinking just have both. Thanks, that works! Nice job on getting Devoted! I would be on arond 28, but I lost all mine on 23. :( anyway, keep it up! TalkZaros262Blogs 23:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Infobox Wonder You can do it, haven't been active in quite some time and not really planning on getting active again. 13:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Due to your contributions on this Wiki... DarkNITE, I have decided to give you the honorary title of Moderator, rollback privileges, and chatmoderatorship. An explanation of how to use rollback privileges can be found here. Thank you for your time and effort to this Wiki, and I hope to continue working with you in the future. TalkZaros262Blogs 23:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You Became A Mod?!!? I am soo slow with these types of things, but congratulations on becoming a mod. Your dedication and hardwork has really helped this wiki grow. Thanks for everything. : Yeah, I haxed the site and gave myself modship 8P.. - Talk DarkNITE 02:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Lol : Re: Buildings Should we simply name the building pages by their name, or have the (Building) part on it (eg: Barracks vs Barracks (Building)? - http://images.wikia.com/8realms/images/1/1d/Barbarian_Flag.gif Talk DarkNITE http://images.wikia.com/8realms/images/6/67/Goldbar.png 21:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) There reason people say Barracks (Building) instead of just Barracks is that there should also be a page called Barracks (Research). The default meaning of a page named Barracks is the building, but saying Barracks (Building) is more specific. People will often put a redirect in there so that if you post a link to either Barracks or Barracks (Building) is will take you to the barracks page referring to the building. BlogZaros262Talk USERNAME template The USERNAME template is still broken, i think. can you check it out and tell me, thanks. 01:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : After the "ooops", it wasn't working for me, but it starting working for me today. It might be that your browser cache hasn't updated yet. - 01:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'm testing it right now, . It worked. FWI About your signature I realized it was adding everypage you put your signature on to the Category:Signatures. I just did a quick modification to it, making it so that it doesn't do this anymore. 02:40, 22 August 2011 (UTC) Military template Hey there, Bothering you about Military Units again. Modern doesn't have an oil upkeep column, so Tanks got all messed up :( Melarish 10:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC)